In recent years, as a display device which is represented by a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence display device (hereinafter, simply abbreviated as “organic EL display device”) using an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, simply abbreviated as “organic EL element”) is attracting attention. The organic EL display device is of a self-luminous type, and has a characteristic of low power consumption. It is considered that the organic EL display has sufficient responsiveness to a high-definition and high-speed video signal, and the development for practical use and commercialization are closely proceeding.
The organic EL display device has a plurality of light-emitting elements 1 each of which includes a light-emitting unit ELP and a driving circuit for driving the light-emitting unit ELP. For example, FIG. 28 is an equivalent circuit diagram of the light-emitting element 1 which includes the driving circuit having two transistors and one capacitive unit, and FIG. 29 is a conceptual diagram of a circuit which constitutes a display device (for example, see JP-A-2007-310311). The driving circuit has a drive transistor TDrv which includes source/drain regions, a channel forming region, and a gate electrode, a video signal write transistor TSig which includes source/drain regions, a channel forming region, and a gate electrode, and a capacitive unit C1. Reference numeral CEL represents parasitic capacitance of the light-emitting unit C1.
In the drive transistor TDrv, one region of the source/drain regions is connected to a current supply line CSL, and the other of the source/drain regions is connected to the light-emitting unit ELP and also connected to one end of the capacitive unit C1 to constitute a second node ND2. The gate electrode of the drive transistor TDrv is connected to the other of the source/drain regions of the video signal write transistor TSig and also connected to the other end of the capacitive unit C1 to constitute a first node ND1.
In the video signal write transistor TSig, one region of the source/drain regions is connected to a data line DTL, and the gate electrode is connected to a scanning line SCL.
The display device includes (a) a current supply unit 100, (b) scanning circuits 101, (c) a video signal output circuit 102, (d) N×M light-emitting elements 1 in total of N light-emitting elements in a first direction and M light-emitting elements in a second direction different from the first direction (specifically, a direction perpendicular to the first direction) arranged in a two-dimensional matrix, (e) M current supply lines CSL which are connected to the current supply unit 100 and extend in the first direction, (f) M scanning lines SCL which are connected to the scanning circuits 101 and extend in the first direction, and (g) N data lines DTL which are connected to the video signal output circuit 102 and extend in the second direction. Although in FIG. 29, 3×3 light-emitting elements 1 are shown, this is merely for illustration. The scanning circuits 101 are arranged at both ends of the scanning line SCL.